Didn't Think it Would Happen
by ImperfectLuck
Summary: What happens when two friends find they have become more? Friendshipping, my first fic, one shot. PLEASE REVIEW :D


"Bet you can't catch me!"

The Jolteon's laugh filled the air as she ran through Treasure Town, attracting attention of all sorts from the Pokémon surrounding her. Most of them simply gave amused glances, smiling to each other about the simple childishness of the eon which ran by. No one would have thought that this was one of Team Spark; the very team who managed to defeat Dialga, restore time to the universe, then pass the Wigglytuff Guild's graduation test with flying colours. Nor would they come to think that she was once that timid Eevee who was scared by the Diglet which called that called out her species. Nor the Eevee that watched her closest friend fade away before her very eyes.

"Aw, come on Spi! You know Jolteon are one of the fastest Pokémon out there!"

The words attracted yet more amused glances as the town's residents eyed the Luxio which ran through the same path. Many saw him as the mature of the two, but they knew he had an extreme playful streak. One had to expect that seeing as he so willingly gave himself up to save the world. That playful streak, most assumed, came from the Jolteon that was his partner. Most were happy that he even had that streak after watching his friend cry for him while he was unable to do anything more than console her and tell her not to forget.

It was good enough for them that such a team was still so happy and not weighed down by those events.

The Jolteon finally slowed down as they reached the crossroads, with the Luxio finally catching up. "Next time… could you run through the… town a little SLOWER? So I actually… can keep up with you?" the Luxio said between pants. Spi simply laughed-a sound which soothed the Luxio's ears like a Heal Bell. His face suddenly became red as he realized what he just thought about.

"Okay Ray, fine. Be a party pooper like that." She attempted to pout, an expression that was ruined by the giggles that still escaped through her mouth. Ray gave a single glance at the Jolteon's facial expression; found his mouth wide open from the sheer absurdity of it, then burst out laughing at both their faces. Spi was quick to join. After finally recovering from their laughing fit, Spi asked "Anywhere in particular today? Or do you just want to check the noticeboards?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could go to the beach again. You know, for old times' sake?"

Spi looked at Ray in surprise. "I thought you didn't like going there…." She was cut off by Ray's gaze. Those eyes were amazing. They had the ability to paralyze the foe in fear, and set them running, but they could also convey such emotion. They seemed to have hold deep understanding and compassion, as well as hold a small glimmer of humour. She found it very easy to get lost in them….

The Jolteon shook her head when she noticed her blood had begun to rush to her face. The effect doubled when she remembered she was treading on a sore spot. She looked away, embarrassed. "To the beach it is, then."

She had always gone to the beach when she needed to calm her nerves. The sound of the ocean never ceased to calm her down. She sat in front of the sea, staring out at the clear blue water. She felt the breeze ruffle her quills, sending tiny electric shocks into her body as the friction created energy. Those shocks were something any electric Pokémon would enjoy, but to the Jolteon's delight her natural ability made it feel even better. Ray sat next to her, smiling at her enjoyment. It was something they rarely did since she became an explorer, but from her expression he knew she enjoyed no less than before.

He couldn't help but reminisce about the times they had been through. He remembered how Spi had said he was the only reason she could stay strong. He remembered their parting. When he had said good bye, he thought they may have been more than just friends. He had pushed the thoughts aside, knowing that it would only cause more heartbreak. Better to lose a friend than a lover, after all. But now, when he was back…

He again noticed he was staring at her, admiring how the wind played with her quills. He looked away sharpish, feeling another blush on his face. Why was he feeling like this? He knew she was his friend, his best friend, especially with his amnesia. But he couldn't shake the feeling he wanted to be something more. He gave a small sigh to himself and enjoyed the view. Even without the sunset or Krabby blowing those bubbles, it was more than beautiful. Just like Spi. He shook his head violently. _Get a grip!_ The blush which only just disappeared returned, stronger than ever. He growled slightly in annoyance, earning a questioning glance from the Jolteon beside him. He simply shook his head again.

Spi looked at the Luxio, admiring the pride with which he sat up with. Anyone could tell he carried a quiet confidence with him. His muscled body didn't help the matter. Her face suddenly flushed. She couldn't understand why she felt this way about Ray. He was her best friend, sure, and she knew that her feeling for him in that way were mutual. But it was this feeling, the feeling that it should be something more that made her unsure. Did he return these feelings? WOULD he? She wasn't sure.

Neither of them realised how long they had spent simply sitting there. The sun had already kissed the horizon, and had begun to dip in. They once again were blessed with bubbles that the Krabby produced, glimmering like gems. But this wasn't what either of them were focused on. They stole glances of each other when the other wasn't looking. Both of them were thinking about what the other would say if they admitted their feelings.

Spi was the first to decide she had to.

"Umm… Ray? There's something I have to tell you…" she shuffled her feet, looking straight down.

"Hmm?"

"It's just, well, I-"

"Shhhh…" the Jolteon looked up as the electric lion quietened her. He had a strange look in his eyes, a look that she could not comprehend. Compassion? Friendship? …Love? Her heart missed a beat when she thought of the last emotion. He walked up to her, so close that their noses were almost touching. They noticed the blushes that had appeared on each other's faces and leaned in to each other.

For the first time, their lips met.

And yet, neither of them thought it would ever happen.


End file.
